


halfway under an avalanche

by deathlytireddan



Series: bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the bingo squares:broken train, trapped somewhere,andonly one bed.





	halfway under an avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I love this a lot, and I hope you do too!

They’re sitting, facing each other, when it happens. 

Dan is reaching out for his fork, Phil is in the middle of a story, when there’s an awful, ear splitting _screech_. He knows instinctively it’s the train trying to slow down. Dan’s heart jumps up into his throat. __

A second later the train jerks and stops. Dan almost topples out of his seat, but Phil actually does, with a yelp. Everything is silent in the dining car. The other passengers look at each other, frozen. 

_ _Dan slowly, slowly, slowly turns to look out the window. They’re hugging the side of a mountain, with barely inches between the train and nothingness._ _

_ _A flurry of snowflakes disappears into the darkening air below them. He imagines the train tipping over, wheels slipping from the tracks and dragging them down with it. The tiny bit of metal and glass separating him from nothing feels so thin. _ _

_ _But nothing happens. The train is still. Dan scrubs a hand down his face, forcing his eyes away from the window. Maybe something was on the tracks? _ _

_ _A plate falls to the floor with a crash. He jumps, smacking his knee into the table. Phil makes a tiny, cut off noise on the floor._ _

_ _Dan stands and offers him a hand up. “Are you okay?” He asks, looking Phil over._ _

_ _“Yeah.” Phil looks to the windows and then away again. Someone starts talking over the speakers. The overly cheerful American accent is almost funny. Dan sits back down, Phil copying him. There was an avalanche, and the front of the train is buried. There won’t be any help for a while, either, because the winter storm is worsening and the tracks are becoming icy. _ _

_ _Dan shivers. _ _

_ _Phil reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. _ _

_ _He doesn’t even know Phil. They’d only met yesterday, but they’ve already spent all their time together. He’s suddenly so grateful to have someone he likes on this train with him. Being alone right now sounds like the worst possible thing he can imagine._ _

_ _Dan squeezes back, smiling tightly. “Maybe you can make a film about this.”_ _

_ _Phil laughs, a high, nervous sound. “Sure.”_ _

_ _The funny American voice speaks again, telling everyone to go back to their rooms for now, then tells the people whose rooms are currently under an avalanche to speak to the staff. _ _

_ _Oh._ _

_ _Dan bites his lip. He reluctantly lets go of Phil’s hand. “I better go talk to them, then.” He doesn’t want to leave his only familiar face. _ _

_ _“You can stay with me?” Phil laces their fingers together again. “I really don’t want to be alone right now, Dan. And my room is big enough. Unless you don’t want to, it’s fine.” He looks at Dan with wide, worried eyes. _ _

_ _Dan exhales. “No, please. That’s good. Thank you.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Phil’s room is a little bigger than his. The window is facing the bare rock of the mountain, not the cold emptiness on the other side. Dan is relieved. He thinks he'd have a panic attack if he kept having to look at it._ _

_ _He sinks down onto one of the benches and closes his eyes, just for a second. Phil sits next to him. “We should see about dinner soon,” he says. _ _

_ _Dan’s stomach grumbles. He sighs, thinking of the plate of food he’d left behind. “Yeah.”_ _

_ _“Oh, wait.” Phil jumps up and looks through a bag, turning around with an armful of bars, chips, and water bottles._ _

_ _Dan raises his eyebrows._ _

_ _“I like to be prepared!” Phil laughs at himself. “And I get hungry during the night a lot.”_ _

_ _Dan nods. “Ah.” He picks out a couple bars and accepts a bottle of water gratefully. “Oh, my God, thank you.” _ _

_ _Phil shrugs. _ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Eventually, there’s nothing to do. Dan plugs his phone in with Phil’s charger and uses the little in - room toilet, rinsing his face off and changing into a loose t shirt and sweats Phil loans him, then tries to clean his mouth with a bit of toothpaste on his finger._ _

_ _He tries not to think of his things under all that snow. _ _

_ _Phil takes his turn in the bathroom and comes out looking clean and kind of cute, in a bad way, dressed in emoji pajamas and a baggy Friends shirt._ _

_ _Dan grins at him. _ _

_ _Phil grumbles. “I don’t have anything else clean, okay.” _ _

_ _“Mmhmm. Of course.”_ _

_ _It’s only seven o’clock, but they convert the benches into the bed and lay down on top of the covers, looking up at the velvety ceiling. Phil’s room really is fancier, Dan realizes. The in - room toilet, even without a shower, is more than he has, and the covers are soft, the mattress plush. _ _

_ _“What do you do, again?”_ _

_ _“Huh?” Phil looks over at him._ _

_ _Dan turns on his side, hand under his cheek. “This room is rich, Phil.”_ _

_ _Phil pinks up. “I’m a director, like I said. And a script writer, too. And I’ve had some radio things.”_ _

_ _Dan narrows his eyes. “What have you directed?”_ _

_ _Phil mumbles something under his breath. _ _

_ _“What?”_ _

_ _“Just a Netflix original, uh, a couple other things. No big movies, yet.”_ _

_ _“Wow.”_ _

_ _Phil shifts, looking back at the ceiling. “I’m not rich,” he says, something unhappy in his voice that makes Dan wince. “Honestly. My parents booked this for me. Something about working too much.”_ _

_ _“Oh.” Dan chews his bottom lip. “Sorry, Phil. I shouldn’t have assumed. Just - I’m really not rich, even though I sound posh.”  
“Mm.”_ _

_ _“I’m glad I did this, though, even if my bank account hates me.”_ _

_ _Phil looks disbelieving. “Why the fuck?”_ _

_ _Dan chokes on a laugh. “What?”_ _

_ _“I mean, we almost got killed in an avalanche, why are you glad you did this?”_ _

Dan just looks at him. What’s he got to lose, anyway? They’ve both been looking at each other, they’ve had the whole _are you gay, or - _ and the _yeah, I am_. “‘Cause I met you, idiot.” 

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Oh. _Oh_.” Phil looks pleased. “I’m glad too, then.”

Dan shifts a little closer, unconsciously.

Phil sits up, pulling Dan up with him. Dan raises his eyebrows. Phil shrugs. “Felt weird to kiss someone for the first time laying in bed.”

Then he does, with a hand on Dan’s thigh and another on his cheek, warm and careful. Dan sighs into it. Phil moves back, just for a second. Dan whines and goes after him, not even caring he sounds needy. 

He likes Phil and Phil likes him, it’s like they’re on the set of some bizarre romcom, why shouldn’t he kiss Phil until their lips go blue?

Phil goes back, wetter and at a better angle. He moves his hand from Dan’s cheek to the back of his neck, insisting and demanding but gentle. Dan aches in his chest. He hasn’t kissed someone like this in a long time. 

-

They quiet down, eventually. Dan has Phil against his chest, warm under the soft blankets and above the plush mattress. If it weren’t for the cliff a few feet from them, Dan thinks he’d be able to sleep forever. 

The train is silent around them, except for the wind and their breathing. 

“This isn’t like a...we almost got crushed in an avalanche so we’re huddling for warmth and comfort and then we’ll go our separate ways fling, is it?”

Phil laughs. “You - no. I’ve been trying to get your number for days!” 

Dan tries not to show how relieved he is. “Okay. Good.”

Phi turns over and founds Dan’s mouth in the dark, licking into it almost immediately, numbingly hot. Dan can’t feel anything except Phil’s tongue in his mouth and where their bodies are pressed together. 

Phil’s hand keeps sliding lower down on his stomach. 

“We - we shouldn’t,” Dan says between kisses. Phil is mostly on top of him now.

“Why not?” Phil pants. “If we’re gonna die...”

“We aren’t dying.” Dan really, really doesn’t want this to stop. “But I don’t fancy having to evacuate when you’ve got your hand down my pants.”

Phil sags into the bed next to him, then sits up on his elbow. “I’m assuming we’ll get off the train and get our money back, when we get out of here? The tour won’t continue?” Dan nods in agreement. “But it’s two weeks, so you won’t be flying back to the motherland yet?”

Dan starts to smile. “No,” he says slowly. 

“So we should pick a city and stay there. Together.”

Dan pushes him down into the mattress, having to evacuate with Phil’s hand down his pants he damned. “Yes, please.” 

They grin at each other.

They’ll choose three cities, actually, and spend way too much money, but they’ll be together and in love, even though they don’t know it yet, and when they fly back to London together they’ll quickly figure out the distance of a few blocks is too much. 

Being trapped on the side of a mountain, halfway under an avalanche, will become the best thing to ever happen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr here](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/187945231275/ao3-link-here-for-the-bingo-squares-broken)


End file.
